This invention relates generally to substituted spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-ones and 3H-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidines that are modulators of mammalian neuropeptide Y5 (NPY5) receptors, and to the use of such compounds for treating a variety of physiological disorders associated with NPY5 receptor activation, such as feeding disorders, psychiatric disorders and cardiovascular diseases. The invention further relates to the use such compounds as probes for the detection and localization of NPY5 receptors.
Neuropeptide Y (NPY) is a 36 amino acid peptide that mediates a variety of physiological effects in humans and other mammals. This is largely conserved across mammalian species, and belongs to a large family of peptides that includes, among others, peptide YY (PYY) and pancreatic peptide (PP). NPY is the most abundant peptide in the mammalian brain, and is also present in sympathetic neurons. In addition, NPY-containing fibers have been found in peripheral tissues, such as around the arteries in the heart, the respiratory tract, the gastrointestinal tract and the genitourinary tract. Central injection of NPY elicits a multitude of physiological responses, such as stimulation of feeding, increase in fat storage, elevation of blood sugar and insulin, anxiolytic behaviors, reduction in locomotor activity, hormone release, increase in blood pressure, reduction in body temperature and catalepsy. In the cardiovascular system, NPY appears to be involved in the regulation of coronary tone. These effects are selectively mediated by various NPY receptors, which currently include the Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4, Y5 and Y6 subtypes, as well as the hypothetical Y1-like subtype (e.g., Wahlestedt and Reis (1993) Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 33:309; Gehlert and Hipskind (1995) Curr. Pharm. Design, 1:295; Michel et al. (1998) Pharmacol. Rev. 50:143).
The Y5 receptor subtype (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,024) appears to be involved in appetite regulation, including the modulation of food intake and energy expenditure. In addition, studies of seizure-prone mice have suggested that the NPY5 receptor may have an anti-epileptic activity in the control of limbic seizures. NPY5-like receptors have also been implicated in attenuation of morphine withdrawal symptoms, enhancement of diuresis and natriuresis, lowering of blood glucose, inhibition of luteinizing hormone secretion, and reduction of acetylcholine release in the ileum.
Selective peptide agonists and antagonists have been identified for most of the NPY receptor subtypes. Peptides, however, generally have serious shortcomings for therapeutic use including, poor metabolic stability, low oral bioavailability and poor brain permeability. To date, few non-peptide antagonists have been reported. WO 01/14376 describes certain spiro NPY receptor antagonists, but additional antagonists with improved properties are needed as therapeutic agents for the treatment of physiological disorders associated with NPY5 receptor activation, such as feeding disorders (e.g., obesity and bulemia), psychiatric disorders, diabetes and cardiovascular diseases (such as hypertension). The present invention fulfills this need, and provides further related advantages.
The present invention provides NPY5 receptor modulators that inhibit or enhance NPY binding to NPY5 receptor. Such modulators generally comprise a substituted spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one or 3H-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine characterized by one of the following formulas (or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof): 
Within Formulas I and II, X is oxygen or H2; A, D, V, W, Y and Z are each independently N or CR1; B is N or CR2; and E is N or CR3. R1 is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94COOH and groups of the formula Lxe2x80x94RAxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94G. Within the formula Lxe2x80x94RAxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94G, L is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRBC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRBS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRBxe2x80x94. n is independently chosen at each occurrence from 0, 1 or 2. RA is (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkenyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkynyl or (C3-C8)heterocycloalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkyl. Q is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRBC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRBS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRB. RB is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl and (C1-C8)alkyl(C3-C8)cycloalky. G is: (i) hydrogen; or (ii) (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl, or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)alkoxy, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkylC(xe2x95x90O)(alkyl), xe2x80x94NHS(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sNH(C1-C8)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(O)sN(C1-C8)alkyl)2, wherein s is 0, 1 or 2.
Within certain embodiments, R1 is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C3-C7)cycloalkyl, (C3-C7)cycloalkyl(C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C6)alkenyl, (C3-C7)cycloalkenyl, (C2-C6)alkynyl, (C3-C7)cycloalkynyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy, mono and di(C1-C6)alkylamino, amino(C1-C6)alkyl, and mono- and di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkyl.
R2 and R3 are independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94COOH; and groups of the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M. Within the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M, T is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRDC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRDxe2x80x94. n is independently chosen at each occurrence from 0, 1 or 2. Rc is (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkyl. U is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRDC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRDxe2x80x94. RD is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl and (C1-C8)alkyl(C3-C8)cycloalkyl. M is: (i) hydrogen; or (ii) (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)alkoxy, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkylC(xe2x95x90O)(alkyl), xe2x80x94NHS(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sNH(C1-C8)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(O)sN(C1-C8)alkyl)2, wherein s is 0, 1 or 2.
Within certain embodiments, R2 and R3 are independently selected from: (i) hydrogen and halogen; and (ii) Txe2x80x94Rc, wherein T is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94; and Rc is (C1-C6)alkyl or a 5- to 6-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, each of which is optionally substituted as described above.
Within Formulas III and IV, positions designated V, W, Y and Z are as described above, and J is a bond or (C1-C6)alkyl. Within Formula IV, if RG, M or both are aromatic, then J is (C1-C6)alkyl.
RG of Formulas III and IV is (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from: (i) hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2 and xe2x80x94COOH; and (ii) groups of the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M. Within the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M, T is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRDC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRDxe2x80x94. n is independently chosen at each occurrence from 0, 1 or 2. RC is (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkyl. U is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRDC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRDxe2x80x94. RD is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl and (C1-C8)alkyl(C3-C8)cycloalkyl. M is: (i) hydrogen; or (ii) (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 9 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)alkoxy, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkylC(xe2x95x90O)(alkyl), xe2x80x94NHS(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sNH(C1-C8)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(O)sN(C1-C8)alkyl)2, wherein s is 0, 1 or 2.
Within certain embodiments of Formula III, RG is: (i) (C1-C6)alkyl, (C2-C6)alkenyl or (C2-C6)alkynyl, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano and nitro; or (ii) a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from: (a) hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano and nitro; and (b) (C1-C6)alkyl, (C2-C6)alkenyl, (C2-C6)alkynyl, (C5-C7)cycloalkyl (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkanesulfonyl, (C5-C7)cycloalkanesulfonyl, (C5-C7)cycloalkane (C1-C6)alkanesulfonyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C5-C7)cycloalkoxy, (C5-C7)cycloalkyl(C1-C6) alkoxy, monoxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94and dixe2x80x94N,Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino, monoxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94 and dixe2x80x94N,Nxe2x80x94(C5-C7 )cycloalkylamino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C5-C7)cycloalkylamino, monoxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94and dixe2x80x94N,Nxe2x80x94(C5-C7)cycloalkyl(C1-C6)alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C3-C7)cycloalkyl(C1-C6) alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94(C5-C7)cycloalkylxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C5-C7)cycloalkyl(C1-C6)alkylamino and 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic and heterocyclic groups, wherein each is optionally independently substituted with from 1 to 9 secondary substituents selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano and nitro.
Within certain embodiments of Formula III, RG is: 
Wherein A, B, E, D and F are independently N or CR2; and R2 is independently selected at each occurrence from: hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94COOH and groups of the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M, as described above.
Within certain embodiments, substituted spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-ones or 3H-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidines provided herein exhibit a Ki of 1 micromolar or less, 100 nanomolar or less, or 10 nanomolar or less in an NPY5 receptor ligand binding assay. The ligand (e.g., NPY or PYY) in such assays may be radiolabeled.
The present invention further provides NPY5 receptor modulators, comprising a compound as described above associated with (i.e., linked to or combined with) an additional components such as a drug, targeting moiety or carrier.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound or modulator as described above in combination with a physiologically acceptable carrier or excipient. Within certain embodiments, a pharmaceutical composition provided herein may further comprise one or more additional active agents (i.e., drugs). Pharmaceutical compositions provided herein may be formulated, for example, as an injectible fluid, an aerosol, a cream, a gel, a pill, a capsule, a syrup or a transdermal patch.
The present invention further provides, within other aspects, methods for treating a disease or disorder associated with NPY5 receptor activation, comprising administering to a patient in need of such treatment an effective amount of a compound or modulator as described above. Such diseases and disorders include, for example, eating disorders (e.g., obesity and bulimia nervosa), psychiatric disorders, cardiovascular disorders and diabetes. The compound or modulator may be administered orally, or via another means such as intranasally, intravenously or topically. Within certain embodiments, the patient is a human.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides compounds as described above, wherein the compounds are radiolabeled.
Methods are provided, within other aspects, for determining the presence or absence of NPY5 receptor in a sample, comprising the steps of: (a) contacting a sample with an agent comprising a compound as described above under conditions that permit binding of the agent to NPY5 receptor; and (b) detecting a level of agent bound to NPY5 receptor. Within certain embodiments, the agent is a radiolabeled compound, and the step of detection comprises the steps of: (i) separating unbound agent from bound agent; and (ii) detecting the presence or absence of bound agent in the sample. Detection may be achieved, for example, using autoradiography.
The present invention further provides, within other aspects, methods for modulating binding of NPY to NPY5 receptor. Certain such methods are performed in vitro, and comprise contacting NPY5 receptor with a compound or modulator as described above under conditions and in an amount sufficient to detectably modulate NPY binding to NPY5 receptor. Other such methods may be performed in vivo, and comprise contacting cells expressing NPY5 receptor with a compound or modulator as described above in an amount sufficient to detectably modulate NPY binding to cells expressing a cloned NPY5 receptor in vitro. Modulating of NPY binding may be determined, for example, using a ligand binding assay as provided herein.
Methods are further provided for modulating binding of NPY to NPY5 receptor in a patient, comprising administering to a patient (i.e., a human or non-human animal) a compound or modulator as described above. Patients may include, for example, companion animals such as dogs.
Within certain embodiments of the above methods, the modulation is inhibition and/or the NPY5 receptor is a human NPY5 receptor.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides methods for modulating the signal-transducing activity of NPY5 receptor, comprising contacting an NPY5 receptor, either in vivo or in vitro, with a sufficient amount of an NPY5 receptor modulator, under conditions suitable for binding of NPY to NPY5 receptor.
Also provided by the present invention are packaged pharmaceutical preparations, comprising: (a) a pharmaceutical composition as described above in a container; and (b) instructions for using the composition to treat a patient suffering from a disease or disorder associated with NPY5 receptor activation. Such disorders include, for example, eating disorders, psychiatric disorders, cardiovascular disorders (such as hypertension) and diabetes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description.
As noted above, the present invention provides NPY5 receptor modulators comprising small molecule NPY5 receptor ligands that are substituted spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-ones or 3H-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidines. Such modulators may be used in vitro or in vivo, to inhibit or enhance NPY binding to NPY5 receptor in a variety of contexts, discussed in further detail below.
Prior to setting forth the invention in detail, it may be helpful to provide definitions of certain terms to be used herein. Compounds of the present invention are generally described using standard nomenclature. For compounds having asymmetric centers, it should be understood that all of the optical isomers and mixtures thereof are encompassed. In addition, compounds with carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bonds may occur in Z- and E-forms, with all isomeric forms of the compounds being included in the present invention. Where a compound exists in various tautomeric forms, the invention is not limited to any one of the specific tautomers, but rather includes all tautomeric forms. Certain compounds are described herein using a general formula that includes variables. Unless otherwise specified, each variable within such a formula is defined independently of other variables.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkyl groups having 1-8 carbon atoms such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, 2-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, 2-hexyl, 3-hexyl and 3-methylpentyl. A C1-C8 alkyl substituent may be bonded to an atom within a molecule of interest via any chemically suitable portion of the C1-C8 alkyl group. Preferred alkyl groups are C1-C6 alkyl groups, especially methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl. Particularly preferred are C1-C3 alkyl groups. Similarly, xe2x80x9cC2-C8 alkenylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkene groups having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, with C2-C6 groups preferred, and C2-C4 alkenyl groups particularly preferred. Within an alkenyl group, one or more unsaturated carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bonds are present, and may occur at any stable point along the chain (e.g., ethenyl, allyl and isopropenyl). xe2x80x9cC2-C8 alkynylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkyne groups having 2 to 8 carbon atom), with C2-C6 groups preferred, and C2-C4 alkynyl groups particularly preferred. Within an alkynyl group, one or more unsaturated carbonxe2x80x94carbon triple bonds are present, and may occur at any stable point along the chain (e.g., ethynyl and propargyl). A xe2x80x9cstable pointxe2x80x9d is bond that, when unsaturated, results in a chemically stable compound (i.e., a compound that can be isolated, characterized and tested for biological activity).
By xe2x80x9cC3-C10 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d is meant alkyl groups having 3-10 carbon atoms forming a mono-, bi-, or polycyclic ring system, such as, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and norbornyl. xe2x80x9cC3-C8 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d groups in which 3-8 carbon atoms form a single ring are preferred within certain embodiments and C5-C6 cycloalkyl rings are particularly preferred. Similarly, xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC3-C10 cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to hydrocarbon groups having 3-10 carbon atoms forming a mono-, bi, or polycyclic ring system and containing one or more carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bonds which may occur at any stable point in the ring (e.g., cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl or cycloheptenyl). xe2x80x9cCycloalkynylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC3-C10 cycloalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to hydrocarbon groups having 3-10 carbon atoms forming a mono-, bi, or polycyclic ring system and containing one or more carbonxe2x80x94carbon triple bonds which may occur at any stable point in the ring.
The term xe2x80x9c(cycloalkyl)alkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c(C3-C10)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched alkyl substituent having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, that is further attached to a mono-, bi, or polycyclic ring system having 3-10 carbon atoms (e.g., cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cycloheptylmethyl).
xe2x80x9cC2-C8 alkanoylxe2x80x9d refers to an acyl group with 2 to 8 carbon atoms in a linear, branched or cycloalkyl arrangement. C2-C6 alkanoyl groups are preferred, with C2-C4 alkanoyl groups particularly preferred.
xe2x80x9cC2-C8 alkanonexe2x80x9d refers to a ketone substituent with 2 to 8 carbon atoms in a linear, branched or cyclic arrangement. C2-C6 alkanone groups are preferred, with C2-C4 alkanone groups particularly preferred.
By xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkoxy,xe2x80x9d in the present invention, is meant an alkyl group of 1 to 8 carbon atoms attached via an oxygen bridge. C1-C8 alkoxy groups include, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, n-pentoxy, 2-pentoxy, 3-pentoxy, isopentoxy, neopentoxy, hexoxy, 2-hexoxy, 3-hexoxy, and 3-methylpentoxy. C1-C6 alkoxy groups are generally preferred, with C1-C4 alkoxy groups particularly preferred, especially ethoxy and methoxy. Similarly, xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkylthioxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group of 1 to 8 carbon atoms attached via a sulfur bridge. xe2x80x9cC3-C10 aryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to aryl groups of 3 to 10 carbon atoms attached via an oxygen bridge (e.g., phenoxy).
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkoxy group linked via a carbonyl. In other words, an alkoxycarbonyl group has the general structure xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94alkyl. C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl groups are generally preferred, with C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl groups particularly preferred.
xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkanoyloxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkanoyl group linked via an oxygen bridge. In other words, an alkanoyloxy group has the general structure xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94alkyl. C1-C6 alkanoyloxy groups are generally preferred, with C1-C4 alkanoyloxy groups particularly preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C8 carbonatexe2x80x9d refers to an alkoxycarbonyl group linked via an oxygen bridge. In other words, a carbonate group has the general structure xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94alkyl. C1-C6 carbonate groups are generally preferred, with C1-C4 carbonate groups particularly preferred.
Similarly, xe2x80x9cC2-C8 alkyl etherxe2x80x9d refers to an ether substituent with 2 to 8 carbon atoms, positioned such that at least one carbon atom is located on either side of the oxygen atom. C2-C6 ether groups are preferred, with C2-C4 ether groups particularly preferred.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine. A xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d may be a branched or straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon group, substituted with 1 or more halogen atoms. xe2x80x9cHalo(C1-C8)alkylxe2x80x9d groups have 1 to 8 carbon atoms; xe2x80x9chalo(C1-C6)alkylxe2x80x9d groups have 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl groups include, but are not limited to, mono-, di- or tri-fluoromethyl; mono-, di- or tri-chloromethyl; mono-, di-, tri-, tetra- or penta-fluoroethyl; and mono-, di-, tri-, tetra- or penta-chloroethyl. Typical haloalkyl groups are trifluoromethyl and difluoromethyl. Preferably not more than 5, and more preferably not more than 3, haloalkyl groups are present in compounds provided herein. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a haloalkyl group as defined above attached via an oxygen bridge. xe2x80x9cHalo(C1-C8)alkoxyxe2x80x9d groups have 1 to 8 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxy(C1-C8)alkylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9chydroxy(C1-C6)alkylxe2x80x9d) refer to aliphatic group having from 1 to 8 (or 1 to 6) carbon atoms, and further comprising at least one hydroxyl group on the main carbon chain and/or on a side chain. Hydroxy(C1-C8)alkyl groups include, for example, 2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl, 1-hydroxymethyl-2-methyl-propyl and 2-hydroxy-propyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C8 carbamate,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a group having the general structure xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94alkyl. C1-C6 alkyl groups are generally preferred, with C1-C4 alkyl groups particularly preferred.
Any of the above groups may, of course be further substituted with any of the other groups listed above, provided that a stable compound results. Suitable substituents include, for example, halogens, cyano, nitro, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C8 alkenyl, C2-C8 alkynyl, C1-C8 alkoxy, C1-C8 alkylthio, hydroxy, amino, mono or di(C1-C8)alkyl amino, (C3-C7)cycloalkyl(C0-C3)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkoxy, C1-C8 alkanoyl, C1-C8 alkoxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, mono- or di-(C1-C8) alkylcarboxamido, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, and mono or di(C1-C8)alkylsulfonamido. Carbocyclic and heterocyclic groups as described below may also be used as substituents. Preferably, the above groups are substituted with 0 to 5 independently selected substituents; more preferably 0 to 3 independently selected substituents.
A xe2x80x9cheteroatom,xe2x80x9d as used herein, is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen.
A xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic groupxe2x80x9d comprises at least one ring formed entirely by carbonxe2x80x94carbon bonds. Such a group generally has from 1 to 3 fused or pendant rings, preferably one ring or two fused rings. Typically, each ring contains from 3 to 10 ring members, preferably from 5 to 8 ring members. Unless otherwise specified, such a ring may be aromatic or non-aromatic. Representative examples of carbocyclic groups are cycloalkyl groups (e.g. cyclopentane and cyclohexane), cycloalkenes and cycloalkynes, as well as aromatic groups such as phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, phenoxyl, benzoxyl and phenylethanonyl. Carbon atoms present within a carbocyclic group may, of course, be further bonded to a variety of ring substituents, such as hydrogen, a halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C8 alkenyl, C2-C8 alkynyl, C1-C8 alkoxy, C1-C8 alkylthio, hydroxy, amino, mono or di(C1-C8)alkyl amino, (C3-C7)cycloalkyl(C0-C3)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkoxy, C1-C8 alkanoyl, C1-C8 alkoxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, mono- or di-(C1-C8)alkylcarboxamido, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, and mono or di(C1-C8)alkylsulfonamido.
A xe2x80x9cheterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d comprises at least one ring in which at least one ring atom is a heteroatom (i.e., N, O or S), and the remainder of the ring atoms are carbon. Preferably, a heterocyclic group comprises 1-4 heteroatoms; within certain embodiments 1 or 2 heteroatoms is preferred. A heterocyclic group generally has from 1 to 3 fused or pendant rings, preferably one ring or two fused rings. Typically, each ring contains from 3 to 10 ring members, preferably from 5 to 8 ring members, and may be optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents such as halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C8 alkenyl, C2-C8 alkynyl, C1-C8 alkoxy, C1-C8 alkylthio, hydroxy, amino, mono or di(C1-C8)alkyl amino, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkoxy, hydroxy(C1-C8)alkyl, hydroxy(C1-C8)alkoxy C2-C8 alkanoyl, C1-C8 alkoxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, mono or dialkylsulfonamido, xe2x80x94C(O)NH2 or mono or di(C1-C8) alkylcarboxamido. Unless otherwise specified, a heterocyclic group may be aromatic or nonaromatic. As with a carbocyclic group, atoms within a heterocyclic ring may be further linked to a variety of ring substituents.
A heterocyclic ring may be attached to a pendant group at any heteroatom or carbon atom that results in a stable structure. The heterocyclic rings described herein may be substituted on carbon or on a nitrogen atom if the resulting compound is stable. A nitrogen in the heterocycle may optionally be quaternized. Preferably, if the total number of S and 0 atoms in the heterocycle exceeds 1, then these heteroatoms are not adjacent to one another. More preferably, the total number of S and 0 atoms in the heterocycle is not more than 1.
Examples of heterocyclic groups include, but are not limited to, acridinyl, azocinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothio-furanyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzotetrazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzimidazolinyl, carbazolyl, NH-carbazolyl, carbolinyl, chromanyl, chromenyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, dithiazinyl, dihydrofurotetrahydrofuran, furanyl, fuirazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolyl, indazolyl, indolenyl, indolinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isobenzofuranyl, isochromanyl, isoindazolyl, isoindolinyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, octahydroisoquinolinyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolidinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, pyrimidinyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridooxazole, pyridoimidazole, pyridothiazole, pyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinuclidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazinyl, thiadiazolyl, thianthrenyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, thienothiazolyl, thienooxazolyl, thienoimidazolyl, thiophenyl, triazinyl and xanthenyl. It will be apparent that any such heterocyclic groups may be substituted with one or more substituents as described above.
Preferred heterocyclic groups include, for example, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl (e.g., pyrimidin-2-yl), pyridinyl (pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl and pyridin-4-yl), morpholinyl (e.g., morpholin-4-yl), piperidinyl (e.g., piperidin-1-yl), pyrrolidinyl (e.g., pyrrolidin-1-yl), tetrazolyl, triazinyl, thienyl, coumarinyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, indolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, thiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazinyl, furyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, indanyl, and substituted derivatives of the foregoing such as methyl-tetrahydropyran-2-yl and 2-hydroxy-indan-1-yl.
A xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein is a nonaromatic heterocyclic group having 3-10 carbon atoms, and at least one heteroatom. Preferred heterocycloalkyls are (C3-C8) heterocycloalkyls such as piperidine and pyrrolidine.
A xe2x80x9csubstituent,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a molecular moiety that is covalently bonded to an atom within a molecule of interest. For example, a xe2x80x9cring substituentxe2x80x9d may be a moiety such as a halogen, alkyl group, haloalkyl group or other group as discussed herein, that is covalently bonded to an atom (preferably a carbon or nitrogen atom) that is a ring member. The term xe2x80x9csubstitutionxe2x80x9d refers to replacing a hydrogen atom in a molecular structure with a substituent as described above, such that the valence on the designated atom is not exceeded, and such that a chemically stable compound (i.e., a compound that can be isolated, characterized, and tested for biological activity) results from the substitution. When a substituent is keto (i.e., =0), then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced. Keto substituents are not present on aromatic moieties. Groups that are xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d are unsubstituted or are substituted by other than hydrogen at one or more available positions, typically 1, 2, 3 or 4 positions, by one or more suitable groups (which may be the same or different) as disclosed herein.
The term xe2x80x9cNPY receptorxe2x80x9d refers to a protein comprising any NPY receptor polypeptide sequence, with mammalian and especially human and monkey sequences generally preferred. xe2x80x9cNPY5 receptorxe2x80x9d refers to a protein comprising a NPY receptor subtype Y5 sequence, such as those described within U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,024 and herein. An NPY or NPY5 receptor may consist entirely of a naturally-occurring sequence, or may comprise additional components (e.g., N-terminal leader sequence) that do not substantially inhibit the receptor""s ability to bind ligand (i.e., at least 50% of the binding affinity of the receptor for NPY and/or PYY is retained). For example, a chimeric NPY5/NPY1 receptor, as described herein, is considered to be an NPY5 receptor. Similarly, truncated NPY receptor sequences, or sequences containing amino acid deletions, substitutes, additions or modifications may be used, provided that NPY receptor binding properties are not substantially diminished (i.e., at least 50% of the endogenous ligand-binding affinity is retained). The binding affinity of a candidate NPY receptor for ligand may be evaluated using a standard binding assay as provided herein.
A xe2x80x9cNPY5 receptor modulator,xe2x80x9d also referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cmodulator,xe2x80x9d is a compound that modulates (i.e., increases or decreases) ligand binding to NPY5 receptor. In other words, a modulator may be an NPY5 receptor antagonist or agonist. Modulators comprise a compound that is a substituted spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one or 3H-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine having NPY5 receptor modulating activity. A modulator may consist entirely of such a compound, or may further comprise one or more additional moieties, provided that the modulating activity of the active compound is not substantially diminished (i.e., the ability to increase or decrease ligand binding to NPY5 receptor, as determined using a binding assay provided herein, is not diminished by more than 50%). Such additional moieties include, for example, targeting moieties, other active agents and carriers, any of which may be linked to the active compound via a variety of standard techniques including direct condensation, or by way of bi- or multi-functional linkers. Alternatively, such additional moieties may be combined with the active compound, without covalent linking. A modulator binds xe2x80x9cspecificallyxe2x80x9d to NPY5 receptor if it binds human NPY5 receptor (total binding minus nonspecific binding) with a Ki that is 10-fold, preferably 100-fold, and more preferably 1000-fold, less than the Ki measured for modulator binding to other NPY receptors, such as NPY1. A modulator binds with xe2x80x9chigh affinityxe2x80x9d if the Ki at an NPY receptor is less than 1 micromolar, preferably less than 100 nanomolar or 10 nanomolar. Binding assays for evaluating Ki may be performed, for example, using the human in vitro NPY5 binding assay provided in Example 676, herein. Ligand binding to NPY1 receptor may be inhibited within such assays using well known techniques, such as through the use of Thomae compound, as described herein. It will be apparent that either NPY or PYY may be used as the ligand within binding assays.
A xe2x80x9ctargeting moiety,xe2x80x9d as used herein, is a substance (e.g., a compound or a cell) that increases the local concentration of a modulator in the vicinity of a target site in a patient. There are a wide variety of targeting moieties known in the art, including antibodies and fragments thereof, receptors, ligands and other molecules that bind to cells of, or close to, a target tissue.
A xe2x80x9ccarrier,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccarrier groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarrier moleculexe2x80x9d is a substance that may be associated with an active compound prior to administration to a patient, generally for the purpose of controlling stability or bioavailability of the compound. Carriers for use within such formulations are generally biocompatible, and may also be biodegradable. Carriers include, for example, monovalent or multivalent molecules such as serum albumin (e.g., human or bovine), egg albumin, peptides, polylysine and polysaccharides such as aminodextran and polyamidoamines. Carriers also include solid support materials such as beads and microparticles comprising, for example, polylactate polyglycolate, poly(lactide-co-glycolide), polyacrylate, latex, starch, cellulose or dextran. A carrier may bear the compounds in a variety of ways, including covalent bonding either directly or via a linker group, noncovalent interaction or admixture.
A moiety is xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d an active compound if the moiety is linked to (covalently or noncovalently) or combined with the active compound.
A xe2x80x9clinker,xe2x80x9d as used herein, is any molecule that does not comprise a compound that modulates NPY binding to an NPY5 receptor, and that can be covalently linked to at least two chemical moieties. Linkers may be used to link another moiety to a compound that modulates NPY binding to an NPY5 receptor. In general, a linker is bi-functional or multi-functional (e.g., a branched structure). Numerous linkers are known in the art, and may be incorporated into an NPY receptor modulator using any appropriate method, which will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.
A xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d is a compound that does not fully satisfy the structural requirements of the compounds provided herein, but is modified in vivo, following administration to a patient, to produce an active compound of the present invention. For example, a prodrug may be an acylated derivative of a compound as provided herein. Prodrugs include compounds wherein hydroxy, amine or sulfhydryl groups are bonded to any group that, when administered to a mammalian subject, cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, amino, or sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups within the compounds provided herein.
A xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d is any individual treated with a NPY5 receptor modulator as provided herein. Patients include humans, as well as other animals such as companion animals and livestock. Patients may be afflicted with a condition associated with undesirable NPY5 receptor activation, or may be free of such a condition (i.e., treatment may be prophylactic).
As noted above, the present invention provides neuropeptide Y5 (NPY5) receptor modulators (i.e., agents that detectably modulate both ligand binding to NPY5 and NPY5 receptor-mediated signal transduction). Such modulators may be specific for NPY5 (i.e., do not detectably modulate ligand binding to other NPY receptors), or may also inhibit or enhance ligand binding to one or more additional NPY receptors, such as NPY1. NPY5 receptor modulators may be used to modulate NPY binding to NPY5 in vivo, especially in the treatment of feeding disorders (e.g., obesity and bulemia), psychiatric disorders, diabetes and cardiovascular diseases in humans, domesticated companion animals and livestock animals. Modulators may also be used within a variety of in vitro assays, such as assays for receptor activity, as probes for detection and localization of NPY5 receptors and as standards in assays of NPY binding and NPY-mediated cellular functions.
The NPY5 receptor modulators provided herein comprise active compounds that are substituted derivatives of spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one or 3H-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine, which detectably modulate the binding of ligand to NPY5 receptor at nanomolar concentrations, preferably at subnanomolar concentrations. Certain active compounds bind specifically and/or with high affinity to NPY5 receptor. Active compounds may include receptor agonists and antagonists.
The present invention is based, in part, on the discovery that small molecules satisfying any one of Formulas I-IV (as well as pharmaceutically acceptable salts and prodrugs thereof) modulate NPY binding to NPY5 receptor. 
Within Formulas I-IV, X is oxygen or H2; A, D, W, V, Y and Z are independently N or CR1, B is N or CR2 and E is N or CR3. Within certain preferred embodiments, at least two of V, W, Y and Z are CR1; preferably at least two of W, V, Y and Z (especially Y and Z) are CH, with the remainder CR1. Within certain embodiments, W, V, Y and Z are all CH. A and D are preferably independently selected from N, CH and C-halogen; alternatively A and D are preferably CR1, B is preferably CR2 and E is preferably CR3.
Within preferred embodiments of Formula III and Formula IV, positions designated W, V, Y and Z are CR1; more preferably at least two.
R1 is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2 and xe2x80x94COOH and groups of the formula Lxe2x80x94RAQxe2x80x94G. Within Lxe2x80x94RAxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94G, L is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRB-xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRBC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRBS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRBxe2x80x94; preferably L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRB. n is independently chosen at each occurrence 0, 1 or 2. RA is (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C8) cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkenyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkynyl or (C3-C8)heterocycloalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkyl. Preferably RA is (C1-C6)alkyl, (C2-C6)alkenyl, (C2-C6)alkynyl, (C5-C7)cycloalkyl, or (C5-C7)heterocycloalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkyl.
Within the formula Lxe2x80x94RAxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94G, Q is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x940xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRBxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRBC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRBS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRB; preferably Q is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRBxe2x80x94. RB is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl and (C1-C8)alkyl(C3-C8)cycloalkyl (preferably hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl or (C5-C7)cycloalkyl). G is: hydrogen; or (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl, or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)alkoxy, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkylC(xe2x95x90O)(alkyl), xe2x80x94NHS(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sNH(C1-C8)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(O)3N(C1-C8)alkyl)2, wherein s is 0, 1 or 2. Preferably, G is (i) hydrogen; or (ii) (C1-C6)alkyl, (C2-C6)alkenyl, (C2-C6)alkynyl, (C5-C7)cycloalkyl, (C5-C7)cycloalkyl(C1-C6)alkyl or (C5-C7)heterocycloalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, (C1-C6) alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, amino, cyano and nitro. More preferably G is hydrogen.
R1 is preferably independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C1-C6) alkoxy substituted with amino or mono- or di-(C1-C6)alkylamino, (C3-C7)cycloalkyl, (C3-C7)cycloalkyl(C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C6)alkenyl, (C3-C7)cycloalkenyl, (C2-C6)alkynyl, (C3-C7)cycloalkynyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy, mono and di(C1-C6) alkylamino, amino(C1-C6)alkyl, and mono- and di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkyl. Particularly preferred R1 groups include hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halo(C1-C6)alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkoxy; especially hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, and halogenated derivatives of the foregoing such as trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy and difluoromethoxy.
Within Formulas I and II, R2 and R3 are each independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2 and xe2x80x94COOH and groups of the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M. Within the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M, T is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRDC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRDxe2x80x94, wherein n is 0, 1 or 2. Preferably, T is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94. Rc is (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkyl. n is independently chosen at each occurrence from 0, 1 or 2. Preferred RC groups include phenyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyranyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl and morpholinyl, each of which is substituted with from 0 to 2 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy and halo(C1-C6) alkoxy.
Two substituents of RC may be linked to form a cyclic substituent. For example, two alkoxy substituents may join to form a five- or six-membered heterocyclic ring (i.e., a dioxalane or dioxane ring). One such RA group has the structure: 
U (within the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M) is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHRDxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHRDC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRDS(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)nNRDxe2x80x94; preferably a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRDxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94 and more preferably a bond, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRDxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94. RD is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C8) cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl and (C1-C8)alkyl(C3-C8)cycloalkyl (preferably each RD is independently hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl or (C5-C7)cycloalkyl). M is: hydrogen; or (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)alkoxy, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N((C1-C8)alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkylC(xe2x95x90O)(alkyl), xe2x80x94NHS(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sNH(C1-C8)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(O)sN((C1-C8)alkyl)2, wherein s is 0, 1 or 2. Preferred M groups are (i) hydrogen; and (ii) (C1-C6)alkyl, (C2-C6)alkenyl, (C2-C6) alkynyl and 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic groups, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halo(C1-C6) alkoxy NH(C1-C6)alkyl and N(C1-C6)alkyl)2.
Preferred R2 and R3 groups are: (i) hydrogen and halogen; and (ii) (C1-C6)alkyl, (C5-C7)cycloalkyl, (C1-C6)alkenyl, (C1-C6)alkynyl, (C5-C7) cycloalkyl(C1-C6) alkyl, (C5-C7)heterocycloalkyl, (C6-C7)heterocycloalkyl(C1-C6)alkyl and 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic and heterocyclic groups, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94N((C1-C6)alkyl)2, NHC(xe2x95x90O)(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6)alkylC(xe2x95x90O)(alkyl), xe2x80x94NHS(O)s(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)s(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sNH(C1-C6)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sN((C1-C6)alkyl)2 (wherein s is 0, 1 or 2) and 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic and heterocyclic groups. Representative examples of substituted and unsubstituted carbocyclic and heterocyclic groups include benzhydryl, phenyl, pyridyl (e.g., 4-pyridyl or 3-pyridyl), thiazolyl, oxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyranyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl and morpholinyl, each of which is substituted with from 0 to 2 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6) alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy and halo(C1-C6)alkoxy. Substituted groups include, for example, 2-alkyl-4-pyridyl and 2-alkyl-3-pyridyl. Particularly preferred R2 and R3 groups are selected from hydrogen, halogen, cyano and Txe2x80x94RC, wherein T is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(0)2xe2x80x94 and RC is (C1-C6)alkyl or a 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, each of which is optionally substituted with form 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from hydroxyl, halogen, cyano, (C1-C6) alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkyl. Such R2 and R3 groups include, for example, benzoyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and substituted derivatives thereof.
Preferably, R2 and R3 are independently selected at each occurrence from: (i) trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluorosulfonyl, hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, haloalkyl and xe2x80x94COOH; and (ii) benzoyl, benzhydryl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, phenyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyranyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl and morpholinyl, each of which is substituted with from 0 to 2 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy and halo(C1-C6)alkoxy. More preferably, R2 and R3 are independently selected from: (i) hydrogen, halogen and cyano; and (ii) (C1-C6)alkyl, (C3-C7) cycloalkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6) alkoxy, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy, (C1-C6)alkanoyl, (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6) alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiophenyl, triazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and benzoyl, wherein each is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from halogen and (C1-C6)alkyl. Within certain particularly preferred embodiments, at least one of R2 and R3 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy and halo(C1-C6) alkoxy.
Within certain preferred embodiments, R1 is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy and halo(C1-C6)alkoxy; either one of R2 or R3 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy and halo(C1-C6) alkoxy; and the other of R2 or R3 is selected from hydroxy, halogen, cyano, and (C1-C6)alkyl, (C5-C7)cycloalkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy, (C1-C6)alkanoyl, (C1-C6)alkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6) alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-C6) carbamate, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiophenyl, triazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and benzoyl, wherein each is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6) alkoxy and halo(C1-C6)alkoxy.
It will be apparent that combinations of R1, R2 and R3 substituents are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds. As noted above, a stable compound or stable structure is meant to imply a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation, characterization and testing for biological activity. Representative compounds of Formula I include, but are not limited to, (1) 1xe2x80x2-(6-trifluoromethyl-3-H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (2) 1xe2x80x2-(7-chloro-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (3) 1xe2x80x2-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (4) 1xe2x80x2-(5-n-propylsulfonyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (5) 1xe2x80x2-(5-cyano-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (6) 1xe2x80x2-(5-acetyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (7) 1xe2x80x2-(5-carboxy-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one, methyl ester; (8) 1xe2x80x2-(5xe2x80x2pyrazin-2-yl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (9) 1xe2x80x2-(5xe2x80x2pyridin-3-yl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (10) 1xe2x80x2-(5-trifluoromethoxy-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro [isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (11) 1xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (12) 1xe2x80x2-5benzoyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (13) 1xe2x80x2-(5-methoxy-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (14) 1xe2x80x2-(5-chloro-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (15) 6-bromo-7-chloro-2-(spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine; (16) 1xe2x80x2-(5-fluoro-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (17) 1xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (18) 1xe2x80x2-(5-methylsulfonyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (19) 1xe2x80x2-(5-oxazol-2-yl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzoflran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (20) 1xe2x80x2-(5,6-difluoro-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (21) 1xe2x80x2-(5-phenyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyrazin-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (22) 1xe2x80x2-(5-trifluoromethyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (23) 1xe2x80x2-(5,7-dichloro-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (24) 1xe2x80x2-(5,6-dimethoxy-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (25) 1xe2x80x2-(5-trifluoromethylsulfonyl-1H -benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (26) 1xe2x80x2-(5-(3,5-dimethyl-isoxazol-4-yl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; (27)1xe2x80x2-(5-ethoxy-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one; and (28) 5-chloro-2-(spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine; which are represented by the following structures: 
Representative compounds of Formula II include, but are not limited to, 1xe2x80x2-(6-iodo-1H-quinazolin-4-on-2-yl)spiro[isobenzofiuran-1,4xe2x80x2piperidin]-3-one, which has structure 29: 
Within Formula III and Formula IV, positions designated W, V, Y and Z are as described above; J is a bond or (C1-C6)alkyl; and RG is (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8) alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2 and xe2x80x94COOH and groups of the formula Txe2x80x94Rcxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M. Within the formula Txe2x80x94Rcxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M, T, Rc and U are as described above. M is (i) hydrogen; or (ii) (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl(C1-C8)alkyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 9 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)alkoxy, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkylC(xe2x95x90O)(alkyl), xe2x80x94NHS(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O),(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sNH(C1-C8)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(O)sN(C1-C8)alkyl)2, wherein s is 0, 1 or 2. RG is preferably a 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic ring such as cyclohexyl or phenyl, or a heterocyclic ring such as thiadiazolyl, optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C8)alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)alkoxy, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkylC(xe2x95x90O)(alkyl), xe2x80x94NHS(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)s(C1-C8)alkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)sNH(C1-C8)alkyl and xe2x80x94S(O)sN(C1-C8)alkyl)2, wherein s is 0, 1 or 2. Preferred substituents for RG include (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy, xe2x80x94COOH, halogen, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94alkyl, (C1-C6)alkanoyl and cyano.
Within certain embodiments of Formula III, RG is: 
wherein A, B, E, D and F are independently N or CR2; and R2 is independently selected at each occurrence from: hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2 and xe2x80x94COOH; and (ii) groups of the formula Txe2x80x94RCxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94M, as described above. Within certain embodiments, D and F are both CR2, wherein R2 is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, halogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo(C1-C6)alkyl and (C1-C6) alkoxy, and A, B and E are all CR2, wherein R2 is independently selected from: (i) hydrogen, halogen and cyano; and (ii) (C1-C6)alkyl, (C3-C7)cycloalkyl, halo(C1-C6) alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy, (C1-C6)alkanoyl, (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6) alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiophenyl, triazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, phenyl and benzoyl, wherein each is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from halogen and (C1-C6) alkyl. Within certain preferred embodiments, A, B, E, D and F are independently CR2; T is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94; n is 0 or 1; U is a bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRDxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRDxe2x80x94; and M is: (i) hydrogen or (ii) (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl or a 3- to 10-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halogen, amino, cyano, nitro, (C1-C8) alkyl, halo(C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)alkoxy, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)alkyl and
xe2x80x94N(C1-C8)alkyl)2.
Within certain embodiments, J is a bond, and RG is a 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, optionally substituted with 1 or 2 substituents independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, (C1-C6) alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halo(C1-C6)alkyl and halo(C1-C6)alkoxy.
Representative compounds of Formula III include, but are not limited to, 1xe2x80x2-(4-t-butyl-phenylcarbamoyl)-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine; 1xe2x80x2-(4-isopropyl-phenylcarbamoyl)-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine; and 1xe2x80x2-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenylcarbamoyl)-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine; which are represented by structures 30-32:
Within Formula IV, positions V, W, Y, Z, J and RG are as described above, with the proviso that if RG, M or both are aromatic, then J is (C1-C6)alkyl. Within certain such embodiments, RG is a 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group such as optionally substituted cyclohexyl.
Representative compounds of Formula IV include, but are not limited to, 1xe2x80x2-(4xe2x80x2-carboxycyclohexylmethyl-carbamoyl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine]-3-one; 1xe2x80x2-(1,4-dioxa-spiro[4,5]dec-8-yl-carbamoyl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine]-3-one; 1xe2x80x2-(3-phenylethyl-carbamoyl)-spiro [isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine]-3-one; 1xe2x80x2-(cyclohexyl-carbamoyl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine]-3-one; and 1xe2x80x2-(4-bromo-3-phenylethyl-carbamoyl)-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine]-3-one; which are represented by structures 
Within certain preferred embodiments, compounds provided herein satisfy one of Formulas Ia, IIa, IIIa or IVa, wherein each variable position is defined as described above. 
Within certain particularly preferred embodiments, A, D, Y and Z of Formulas Ia, IIa, IIIa and IVa are all CR1, B is CR2 and E is CR3; more preferably Y and Z are both CH, and A and D are CR1, wherein R1 is independently selected at each occurrence from hydrogen, halogen, methyl, and ethyl.
It will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art that the compounds specifically recited above are only representative examples of compounds provided herein, and are not intended to limit the scope of the present invention. Further, as noted above, all compounds of the present invention may be present as a free base or as a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt or prodrug.
Substituted spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-ones and 3H-spiroisobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidines provided herein detectably alter (modulate) NPY binding to NPY5 receptor, as determined using standard in vitro NPY5 receptor ligand binding assays and/or signal transduction assays. References herein to an xe2x80x9cNPY5 receptor ligand binding assayxe2x80x9d are intended to refer to the protocol provided in Example 676. Briefly, a competition assay may be performed in which an NPY5 receptor preparation is incubated with labeled (e.g., 125I)NPY and unlabeled test compound. Within the assays provided herein, the NPY5 receptor used is preferably a mammalian NPY5 receptor, more preferably a human or monkey NPY5 receptor. The receptor may be recombinantly expressed or naturally expressed, and may comprise a native sequence or a modified sequence (e.g., truncated and/or fused to a non-native N-terminal sequence). The NPY5 receptor preparation may be, for example, a membrane preparation from Sƒ9 cells or Bowes Melanoma cells that recombinantly express human NPY5 receptor or a human chimeric NPY5/NPY1 receptor.
Incubation with a compound that detectably modulates NPY binding to NPY5 receptor will result in a decrease or increase in the amount of label bound to the NPY5 receptor preparation, relative to the amount of label bound in the absence of the compound. Preferably, such a compound will exhibit a Ki at an NPY5 receptor of less than 1 micromolar, more preferably less than 500 nM, 100 nM, 20 nM or 10 nM, within an assay performed as described in Example 676. Generally preferred compounds are NPY5 receptor antagonists, and decrease NPY5 receptor activity (as measured by calcium mobilization, as described in Example 677) by at least 20%, preferably by at least 50%, and most preferably by at least 80%. For certain uses, preferred compounds also decrease food intake and weight gain in one or more animal models, such as food deprivation models (as described, for example, in published PCT application PCT/US00/26887) and the bovine pancreatic polypeptide antagonism model, as described in Example 678.
If desired, compounds provided herein may be evaluated for certain pharmacological properties including, but not limited to, oral bioavailability, serum protein binding and in vitro and in vivo half-life. In addition, penetration of the blood brain barrier may be desirable for compounds used to treat CNS disorders, while low brain levels of compounds used to treat peripheral disorders may be preferred. Routine assays that are well known in the art may be used to assess these properties, and identify superior compounds for a particular use. For example, assays used to predict bioavailability include transport across human intestinal cell monolayers, including Caco-2 cell monolayers. Penetration of the blood brain barrier of a compound in humans may be predicted from the brain levels of the compound in laboratory animals given the compound intravenously. Serum protein binding may be predicted from albumin binding assays. Compound half-life is inversely proportional to the frequency of dosage of a compound, and may be predicted from assays of microsomal half-life. In view of the present disclosure, a person of ordinary skill in the art could use such routine techniques to select a compound that displays optimal properties for a particular purpose.
As noted above, NPY5 receptor modulators provided herein may comprise, in addition to an active compound of any one of Formulas I-IV, one or more additional associated moieties. Such moieties may be linked directly (i.e., via a bond) or by way of a linker, may be noncovalently linked or may be combined with the compound. Such additional moieties may be used, for example, to facilitate delivery, targeting or detection of the compound. For example, compounds provided herein may sufficiently target a desired site in vivo; however, it may be beneficial for certain applications to include an additional targeting moiety to facilitate targeting to one or more specific tissues. Preferred targeting moieties include those that target to brain regions associated with NPY5 activity.
For certain embodiments, it may be beneficial to also, or alternatively, associate a drug with a modulator. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdrugxe2x80x9d refers to any bioactive agent intended for administration to a mammal to prevent or treat a disease or other undesirable condition. Drugs include hormones, growth factors, proteins, peptides and other compounds. For example, modulators for treatment of eating disorders, particularly obesity and bulimia nervosa, may comprise an agent such as sibutramine, dexenfluramine, leptin, a growth hormone secretagogue, a melanocortin agonist, a beta-3 agonist, a 5HT-2 agonist, an orexin antagonist, a melanin concentrating hormone antagonist, a galanin antagonist, a CCK agonist, a GLP-1 agonist, a corticotropin-releasing hormone agonist or a NPYi antagonist. Moieties that facilitate detection include radionuclides, luminescent groups, fluorescent groups and enzymes, all of which may be associated with a compound via standard methods.
For detection purposes, as discussed in more detail below, compounds provided herein may be isotopically-labeled or radiolabeled. Such compounds are identical to those recited above, but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds provided herein include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 11C, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 31 P, 32P, 35S, 18F and 36Cl. In addition, substitution with heavy isotopes such as deuterium (i.e., 2H) can afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability (e.g., increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements) and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances.
Other moieties that may be associated with an active compound include carriers. Such substances may modulate bioavailability or stability of the compound. Representative carriers include, for example, molecules such as albumin, polylysine, polyamidoamines, peptides, proteins, polystyrene, polyacrylamide, lipids, ceramide and biotin, solid support materials such as beads and microparticles comprising, for example, polylactate polyglycolate, poly(lactide-co-glycolide), polyacrylate, latex, starch, cellulose or dextran.
Substituted spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-ones and 3H-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidines may generally be prepared using standard synthetic methods, which are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art of organic synthesis. Representative methods are described below, and within Examples 1-674. Such methods may be combined with other known synthetic methods and variations thereon (e.g., modification of starting materials) that will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, to generate all compounds provided herein.
By way of example, a synthetic route similar to those shown in any one of Schemes 1-7 (below) may be used. Within certain of these schemes, a base, inert solvent and/or organometallic catalyst may be used. Bases, in schemes, 1, 4 and 7, include, but are not limited to, alkali metal hydrides (preferably sodium hydride), alkali metal alkoxides (1-6 carbons) (preferably sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, or sodium tert-butoxide), alkaline earth metal hydrides, alkali metal dialkylamides (preferably lithium diisopropylamide), alkali metal carbonates, alkali metal bicarbonates, alkali metal bis-(trialkylsilyl)amides (preferably lithium or sodium (trimethylsilyl)amide), trialkylamines (preferably N,N-di-isopropyl-N-ethyl amine or triethylamine), arylamines (preferably 4-dimethyl aniline) and heteroaromatic amines (preferably pyridine. Within Schemes 2, 3, 5 and 6, suitable bases include, for example, alkali metal alkoxides (1-6 carbons) (preferably sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, or sodium tert-butoxide), alkali metal carbonates (preferably sodium carbonate) or bicarbonates, alkali metal hydroxides, alkali metal phosphates and trialkylamines (preferably N,N-di-isopropyl-N-ethyl amine or triethylamine).
Inert solvents that may be used within schemes 1, 4 and 7 include, but are not limited to, alkyl alcohols (1-8 carbons; preferably methanol, ethanol, or tert-butanol), lower alkanenitriles (1-6 carbons; preferably acetonitrile), dialkyl ethers (preferably diethyl ether), cyclic ethers (preferably tetrahydrofuran or 1,4-dioxane), N,N-dialkylformamides (preferably dimethyl formamide), N,N-dialkylacetamides (preferably dimethyl acetamide), cyclic amides (preferably N-methylpyrrolidin-2-one), dialkylsulfoxides (preferably dimethylsulfoxide), aromatic hydrocarbons (preferably benzene or toluene) and haloalkanes (1-10 carbons and 1-10 halogens) (preferably dichloromethane). Within schemes 2, 3, 5 and 6, suitable inert solvents include, but are not limited to, lower alkanenitriles (1-6 carbons; preferably acetonitrile), water, dialkyl ethers (preferably diethyl ether), cyclic ethers (preferably tetrahydrofuran or 1,4-dioxane), N,N-dialkylformamides (preferably dimethyl formamide), N,N-dialkylacetamides (preferably dimethyl acetamide), cyclic amides (preferably N-methylpyrrolidin-2-one), dialkylsulfoxides (preferably dimethylsulfoxide) and aromatic hydrocarbons (preferably benzene or toluene).
Organometallic catalysts that may be used in schemes 2, 3, 5 and 6 include, for example, palladium phosphine complexes (such as Pd(PPh3)4), palladium halides or alkanoates such as PdCl2(PPh3)2 or Pd(OAc)2) and nickel complexes (such as NiCl2(PPh3)2). 
As illustrated in Scheme 1, compounds of Formula Ia can be prepared from intermediate compounds of formula VI, where L is a leaving group, such as a halogen (preferably chloro or bromo), alkane sulfonyloxy, aryl sulfonyloxy or haloalkane sulfonyloxy, and A, B, E and D are defined above. Compounds of formula VI react with a spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one or a 3H-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine of formula VII (Parham et al. (1976) J. Org. Chem. 41:2628-2633), where X, Z and R1 are defined as above, in the presence or absence of a base in the presence or absence of an inert solvent, at reaction temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. to generate compounds of Formula Ia). Preferred reaction temperatures range from 0xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C. 
Alternatively, as illustrated in Scheme 2, compounds of Formula Ia, where B is CR2 and R2 is defined above, can be obtained starting from an intermediate of formula VIII, where B is Cxe2x80x94L, and L is a halogen (preferably bromo or iodo), or haloalkane sulfonyloxy (preferably trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy), and A, E and D are as defined above. Compounds of formula VIII react with a compound of formula R2M (where M is alkali metal, ZnCl, ZnBr, MgBr, MgCl, MgI, CeCl2, CeBr2, copper halides, B(OH)2, B(O-lower alkyl)2, or Sn(lower alkyl)3), in the presence or absence of an organometallic catalyst in the presence or absence of a base in an inert solvent, at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. to give compounds of Formula Ia. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the reagents R2M may be generated in situ. Other substitution patterns on the aryl ring can be obtained under the same protocol, if A, E, or D are Cxe2x80x94L, as defined above. 
Alternatively, as illustrated in Scheme 3, compounds of Formula Ia, where B is CR2 as defined above, can be obtained starting from intermediates of formula IX, where L is a halogen (preferably bromo or iodo), or haloalkane sulfonyloxy (preferably trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy), and A, E and D are defined above. Compounds of formula IX react with a compound of formula R2M (where M is alkali metal, ZnCl, ZnBr, MgBr, MgCl, MgI, CeCl2, CeBr2, copper halides, B(OH)2, B(O-lower alkyl)2, or Sn(lower alkyl)3), in the presence or absence of an organometallic catalyst in the presence or absence of a base in an inert solvent, at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. to give compounds of formula X, where B is CR2. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the reagents R2M may be generated in situ. Other substitution patterns on the aryl ring can be obtained under the same protocol, if A, E, or D are Cxe2x80x94L, as defined above.
Compounds of formula X can be treated with diphenylphosphoryl azide in dioxane in the presence of triethylamine to produce compounds of formula XI. Compounds of formula XI can then be activated with a chlorinating agent, such as phosphorus oxychloride, in the presence of trialkylammonium chloride, preferably trimethylanunonium chloride, in the presence or absence of solvent, to produce compounds of formula XII. Compounds of formula XII react with a spiro [isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one or a 3H-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine of formula VII under conditions similar to those described for compounds of formula VI in Scheme I, to produce compounds of Formula Ia. 
As illustrated in Scheme 4, compounds of Formula Ia can be prepared from intermediate compounds of formula XIII, where L is a leaving group, such as a halogen (preferably chloro or bromo), alkane sulfonyloxy, aryl sulfonyloxy or haloalkane sulfonyloxy, and A, B, E and D are as defined above. Compounds of formula XIII react with a spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one or a 3H-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine of formula VII, where X, Z and R are defined as above, in the presence or absence of a base in the presence or absence of an inert solvent, at reaction temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. to generate compounds of Formula Ia. Preferred reaction temperatures range from 0xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C. 
Alternatively, as illustrated in Scheme 5, compounds of Formula IIa, where B is CR2 as defined above, can be obtained starting from an intermediate of formula XIV, where B is Cxe2x80x94L, and L is a halogen (preferably bromo or iodo), or haloalkane sulfonyloxy (preferably trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy), and A, E and D are defined above. Compounds of formula XIV react with a compound of formula R2M (where M is alkali metal, ZnCl, ZnBr, MgBr, MgCl, MgI, CeCl2, CeBr2, copper halides, B(OH)2, B(O-lower alkyl)2, or Sn(lower alkyl)3), in the presence or absence of an organometallic catalyst in the presence or absence of a base in an inert solvent, at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. to give compounds of Formula IIa. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the reagents R2M may be generated in situ. Other substitution patterns on the aryl ring can be obtained under the same protocol, if A, E, or D are Cxe2x80x94L, as defined above. 
Alternatively, as illustrated in Scheme 6, compounds of Formula IIa, where B is CR2 as defined above, can be obtained starting from intermediates of formula XV, where L is a halogen (preferably bromo or iodo), or halo alkane sulfonyloxy (preferably trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy), and A, E and D are defined above. Compounds of formula XV react with a compound of formula R2M (where M is an alkali metal, ZnCl, ZnBr, MgBr, MgCl, MgI, CeCl2, CeBr2, a copper halide, B(OH)2, B(O-lower alkyl)2, or Sn(lower alkyl)3), in the presence or absence of an organometallic catalyst in the presence or absence of a base in an inert solvent, at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. to give compounds of formula XVI, where B is CR2. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the reagents R2M may be generated in situ. Other substitution patterns on the aryl ring can be obtained under the same protocol, if A, E or D are Cxe2x80x94L, as defined above.
Compounds of formula XVI can be treated with potassium cyanate in acetic acid, followed by sodium hydroxide treatment, to produce compounds of formula XVII. Compounds of formula XVII can then be activated with a chlorinating agent, such as phosphorus oxychloride, in the presence of trialkylammonium chloride, preferably trimethylammonium chloride, in the presence or absence of solvent, to produce compounds of formula XVIII. Compounds of formula XVIII react with a spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one or a 3H-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine of formula VII under conditions similar to those described for compounds of formula XIII in Scheme 4, to produce compounds of Formula IIa. 
As illustrated in Scheme 7, compounds of Formula IIIa can be prepared from isocyanates of formula XIX, or from activated compounds of formula XX where L is a leaving group, such as a halogen (preferably chloro or bromo), 4-nitrophenoxy, pentachlorophenoxy, and A, B, E and D are defined above. Compounds of formula XIX or XX react with a spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-3-one or a 3H-spiro[isobenzofuran-1,4xe2x80x2-piperidine of formula VII (where Y, Z and R1 are defined as above), in the presence or absence of a base in the presence or absence of an inert solvent, at reaction temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. to generate compounds of Formula IIIa. Preferred reaction temperatures range from 0xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C.
Compounds of Formula IV may be prepared using the schemes for the preparation of Formula IIIa, by altering the starting materials accordingly. Such variations will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art. In addition, those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the starting materials may be varied and additional steps employed to produce further compounds encompassed by the present invention.
In certain situations, the compounds of this invention may contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms, so that the compounds can exist in different stereoisomeric forms. These compounds can be, for example, racemates or optically active forms. As noted above, all stereoisomers are encompassed by the present invention. Nonetheless, it may be desirable to obtain single enantiomers (i.e., optically active forms). Standard methods for preparing single enantiomers include asymmetric synthesis and resolution of the racemates. Resolution of the racemates can be accomplished, for example, by conventional methods such as crystallization in the presence of a resolving agent, or chromatography using, for example a chiral HPLC column.
As noted above, the present invention encompasses pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds described herein. As used herein, a xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d is an acid or base salt that is generally considered in the art to be suitable for use in contact with the tissues of human beings or animals without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication. Such salts include mineral and organic acid salts of basic residues such as amines, as well as alkali or organic salts of acidic residues such as carboxylic acids. Specific pharmaceutical salts include, but are not limited to, salts of acids such as hydrochloric, phosphoric, hydrobromic, malic, glycolic, fumaric, sulfuric, sulfamic, sulfanilic, formic, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethane disulfonic, 2-hydroxyethylsulfonic, nitric, benzoic, 2-acetoxybenzoic, citric, tartaric, lactic, stearic, salicylic, glutamic, ascorbic, pamoic, succinic, fumaric, maleic, propionic, hydroxymaleic, hydroiodic, phenylacetic, alkanoic such as acetic, HOOCxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94COOH where n is 0-4, and the like. Similarly, pharmaceutically acceptable cations include, but are not limited to sodium, potassium, calcium, aluminum, lithium and ammonium. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize further pharmaceutically acceptable salts for the compounds provided herein, including those listed by Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa, p. 1418 (1985). Accordingly, the present disclosure should be construed to include all pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds specifically recited.
A wide variety of synthetic procedures are available for the preparation of pharmaceutically acceptable salts. In general, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt can be synthesized from a parent compound that contains a basic or acidic moiety by any conventional chemical method. Briefly, such salts can be prepared by reacting the free acid or base forms of these compounds with a stoichiometric amount of the appropriate base or acid in water or in an organic solvent, or in a mixture of the two; generally, nonaqueous media like ether, ethyl acetate, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetonitrile are preferred.
The present invention also encompasses prodrugs of the compounds of Formulas I-III, which may be modified (either in routine manipulation or in vivo) to generate an active agent encompassed by Formulas I-III. Such prodrugs may be prepared by modifying functional groups present in the compounds in such a way that the modifications are cleaved to the parent compounds. Prodrugs include compounds wherein hydroxy, amine or sulfhydryl groups are bonded to any group that, when administered to a mammalian subject, cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, amino, or sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups within the compounds provided herein. Preferred prodrugs include acylated derivatives. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize various synthetic methods that may be employed to prepare prodrugs of the compounds provided herein.
Additional moieties may be associated with a compound using any suitable procedure. Covalent linkage may generally be achieved using suitable functional groups (e.g., hydroxy, carboxy, sulfhydryl or amino groups) on the compound and the moiety to be attached. For example, a nucleophilic group, such as an amino or sulfhydryl group, on one may be capable of reacting with a carbonyl-containing group, such as an anhydride or an acid halide, or with an alkyl group containing a good leaving group (e.g., a halide) on the other. The use of bifunctional, multifunctional and/or cleavable linkers may also be desirable for certain applications. Such linkers are well known in the art. Compounds associated with carriers may be covalently linked or, preferably, such association does not involve covalent interaction and is achieved by mixing.
Compounds may be radiolabeled by carrying out their synthesis using precursors comprising at least one atom that is a radioisotope (i.e., an isotopically labeled reagent is substituted for a non-isotopically labeled reagent). Numerous radioisotopes are readily available, including isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, sulfur, iodine, fluorine and chlorine, such as 14C, 3H, 35S or 125I. Synthesis of radiolabeled compounds may be conveniently performed by a radioisotope supplier specializing in custom synthesis of radiolabeled probe compounds, such as Amersham Corporation, Arlington Heights, Ill.; Cambridge Isotope Laboratories, Inc. Andover, Mass.; SRI International, Menlo Park, Calif.; Wizard Laboratories, West Sacramento, Calif.; ChemSyn Laboratories, Lexena, Kans.; American Radiolabeled Chemicals, Inc., St. Louis, Mo.; and Moravek Biochemicals Inc., Brea, Calif. Tritium labeled compounds are also conveniently prepared catalytically via platinum-catalyzed exchange in tritiated acetic acid, acid-catalyzed exchange in tritiated trifluoroacetic acid, or heterogeneous-catalyzed exchange with tritium gas. Such preparations may also be performed as a custom radiolabeling by any of the suppliers listed above using the compound as substrate. m addition, certain precursors may be subjected to tritium-halogen exchange with tritium gas, tritium gas reduction of unsaturated bonds, or reduction using sodium borotritide, as appropriate.
The present invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising NPY5 receptor modulators, together with at least one physiologically acceptable carrier or excipient. Such compositions may comprise, for example, water, buffers (e.g., neutral buffered saline or phosphate buffered saline), ethanol, mineral oil, vegetable oil, dimethylsulfoxide, carbohydrates (e.g., glucose, mannose, sucrose or dextrans), mannitol, proteins, adjuvants, polypeptides or amino acids such as glycine, antioxidants, chelating agents such as EDTA or glutathione and/or preservatives. Preferred pharmaceutical compositions are formulated for oral delivery to humans or other animals (e.g., companion animals such as dogs).
If desired, other active ingredients may also be included. For example, compositions intended for the treatment of eating disorders, particularly obesity and bulimia nervosa, may further comprise an agent such as sibutramine, dexenfluramine, leptin, a growth hormone secretagogue, a melanocortin agonist, a beta-3 agonist, a 5HT-2 agonist, an orexin antagonist, a melanin concentrating hormone antagonist, a galanin antagonist, a CCK agonist, a GLP-1 agonist and/or a corticotropin-releasing hormone agonist or a NPY1 antagonist.
Pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated for any appropriate manner of administration, including for example, topical, oral, nasal, rectal or parenteral administration. The term parenteral as used herein includes subcutaneous injections, intradermal, intravascular (e.g., intravenous), intramuscular, spinal, intracranial, intrathecal, intraperitoneal injection or like injection or infusion techniques. In certain embodiments, compositions in a form suitable for oral use are preferred. Such forms include, for example, tablets, troches, lozenges, aqueous or oily suspensions, dispersible powders or granules, emulsion, hard or soft capsules, or syrups or elixirs. Within yet other embodiments, compositions of the present invention may be formulated as a lyophilizate.
Compositions intended for oral use may further contain one or more components such as sweetening agents, flavoring agents, coloring agents and preserving agents in order to provide appealing and palatable preparations. Tablets contain the active ingredient(s) in admixture with physiologically acceptable excipients that are suitable for the manufacture of tablets. Such excipients include, for example, inert diluents (e.g., calcium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lactose, calcium phosphate or sodium phosphate), granulating and disintegrating agents (e.g., corn starch or alginic acid), binding agents (e.g., starch, gelatin or acacia) and lubricating agents (e.g., magnesium stearate, stearic acid or talc). The tablets may be uncoated or they may be coated by known techniques to delay disintegration and absorption in the gastrointestinal tract and thereby provide a sustained action over a longer period. For example, a time delay material such as glyceryl monosterate or glyceryl distearate may be employed.
Formulations for oral use may also be presented as hard gelatin capsules in which the active ingredient is mixed with an inert solid diluent (e.g., calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate or kaolin), or as soft gelatin capsules wherein the active ingredient is mixed with water or an oil medium (e.g., peanut oil, liquid paraffin or olive oil).
Aqueous suspensions contain the active materials in admixture with excipients suitable for the manufacture of aqueous suspensions. Such excipients are suspending agents (e.g., sodium carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose, hydropropylmethylcellulose, sodium alginate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gum tragacanth and gum acacia); and dispersing or wetting agents (e.g., naturally-occurring phosphatides such as lecithin, condensation products of an alkylene oxide with fatty acids such as polyoxyethylene stearate, condensation products of ethylene oxide with long chain aliphatic alcohols such as heptadecaethyleneoxycetanol, condensation products of ethylene oxide with partial esters derived from fatty acids and a hexitol such as polyoxyethylene sorbitol monooleate, or condensation products of ethylene oxide with partial esters derived from fatty acids and hexitol anhydrides such as polyethylene sorbitan monooleate). Aqueous suspensions may also contain one or more preservatives, for example ethyl, or n-propyl p-hydroxybenzoate, one or more coloring agents, one or more flavoring agents, and/or one or more sweetening agents, such as sucrose or saccharin.
Oily suspensions may be formulated by suspending the active ingredients in a vegetable oil (e.g., arachis oil, olive oil, sesame oil or coconut oil), or in a mineral oil such as liquid paraffin. The oily suspensions may also contain a thickening agent such as beeswax, hard paraffin or cetyl alcohol. Sweetening agents, such as those set forth above, and/or flavoring agents may be added to provide palatable oral preparations. Such suspensions may be preserved by the addition of an anti-oxidant such as ascorbic acid.
Dispersible powders and granules suitable for preparation of an aqueous suspension by the addition of water provide the active ingredient in admixture with a dispersing or wetting agent, suspending agent and/or one or more preservatives. Suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents are exemplified by those already mentioned above. Additional excipients, such as sweetening, flavoring and/or coloring agents, may also be present.
Pharmaceutical compositions may also be in the form of oil-in-water emulsions. The oily phase may be a vegetable oil (e.g., olive oil or arachis oil), or a mineral oil (e.g., liquid paraffin) or mixtures thereof. Suitable emulsifying agents may be naturally-occurring gums (e.g., gum acacia or gum tragacanth), naturally-occurring phosphatides (e.g., soy bean, lecithin and esters or partial esters derived from fatty acids and hexitol), anhydrides (e.g., sorbitan monoleate) and condensation products of partial esters derived from fatty acids and hexitol with ethylene oxide (e.g., polyoxyethylene sorbitan monoleate). The emulsions may also contain sweetening and/or flavoring agents.
Syrups and elixirs may be formulated with sweetening agents, such as glycerol, propylene glycol, sorbitol or sucrose. Such formulations may also comprise one or more demulcents, preservatives, flavoring agents and/or coloring agents.
A pharmaceutical composition may be prepared as a sterile injectible aqueous or oleaginous suspension. The modulator, depending on the vehicle and concentration used, can either be suspended or dissolved in the vehicle. Such a composition may be formulated according to the known art using suitable dispersing, wetting agents and/or suspending agents, such as those mentioned above. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, 1,3-butanediol, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils may be used as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose any bland fixed oil may be employed, including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid find use in the preparation of injectible compositions, and adjuvants such as local anesthetics, preservatives and/or buffering agents can also be dissolved in the vehicle.
Modulators may also be prepared in the form of suppositories (e.g., for rectal administration). Such compositions can be prepared by mixing the drug with a suitable non-irritating excipient that is solid at ordinary temperatures but liquid at the rectal temperature and will therefore melt in the rectum to release the drug. Suitable excipients include, for example, cocoa butter and polyethylene glycols.
For administration to non-human animals, the composition may also be added to animal feed or drinking water. It may be convenient to formulate animal feed and drinking water compositions so that the animal takes in an appropriate quantity of the composition along with its diet. It may also be convenient to present the composition as a premix for addition to feed or drinking water.
Pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated as sustained release formulations (i.e., a formulation such as a capsule that effects a slow release of modulator following administration). Such formulations may generally be prepared using well known technology and administered by, for example, oral, rectal or subcutaneous implantation, or by implantation at the desired target site. Carriers for use within such formulations are biocompatible, and may also be biodegradable; preferably the formulation provides a relatively constant level of modulator release. The amount of modulator contained within a sustained release formulation depends upon the site of implantation, the rate and expected duration of release and the nature of the condition to be treated or prevented.
Modulators are generally present within a pharmaceutical composition in a therapeutically effective amount. A therapeutically effective amount is an amount that results in a discernible patient benefit, such as increased healing of a disease or disorder associated with pathogenic NPY5 receptor activation, as described herein. A preferred concentration is one sufficient to inhibit the binding of ligand (i.e., NPY and/or PYY) to NPY5 receptor in vitro. Compositions providing dosage levels ranging from about 0.1 mg to about 140 mg per kilogram of body weight per day are preferred (about 0.5 mg to about 7 g per human patient per day). The amount of active ingredient that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the host treated and the particular mode of administration. Dosage unit forms will generally contain between from about 1 mg to about 500 mg of an active ingredient. It will be understood, however, that the optimal dose for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors, including the activity of the specific compound employed; the age, body weight, general health, sex and diet of the patient; the time and route of administration; the rate of excretion; any simultaneous treatment, such as a drug combination; and the type and severity of the particular disease undergoing treatment. Optimal dosages may be established using routine testing, and procedures that are well known in the art.
Pharmaceutical compositions may be packaged for treating disorders responsive to NPY5 receptor modulation (e.g., treatment of eating disorders such as obesity or bulimia, psychiatric disorders, cardiovascular disorders such as hypertension or diabetes). Packaged pharmaceutical compositions generally include a container holding a therapeutically effective amount of at least one NPY5 receptor modulator as described herein and instructions (e.g., labeling) indicating that the contained composition is to be used for treating a disorder associated with NPY5 receptor activation in the patient.
Within certain aspects, the present invention provides methods for inhibiting the development of a disease or disorder associated with NPY5 receptor activation. In other words, therapeutic methods provided herein may be used to treat an existing disease or disorder, or may be used to prevent or delay the onset of such a disease in a patient who is free of a detectable disease or disorder that is associated with NPY5 receptor activation. As used herein, a disease or disorder is xe2x80x9cassociated with NPY5 receptor activationxe2x80x9d if it is characterized by inappropriate stimulation of NPY5 receptor, regardless of the actual amount of NPY present locally. Such conditions include, for example, eating disorders (such as obesity, anorexia, bulimia and metabolic disorders), diseases related to the central nervous system (such as psychiatric disorders), diseases related to abnormal hormone release (such as diabetes) and cardiovascular disorders. Diseases related to the central nervous system include cerebral infarction, neurodegeneration, epilepsy, stroke and conditions related to stroke, cerebral vasospasm and hemorrhage, depression, anxiety, schizophrenia and dementia, as well as conditions related to pain or nociception. Diseases related to abnormal hormone release include conditions associated with abnormal release of luteinizing hormone, growth hormone, insulin and prolactin. Cardiovascular disorders include any disorders or diseases pertaining to the heart, blood vessels or the renal system, such as hypertension, vasospasm, heart failure, shock, cardiac hypertrophy increased blood pressure, angina, myocardial infarction, sudden cardiac death, arrhythmia, peripheral vascular disease, and abnormal renal conditions such as impaired flow of fluid, abnormal mass transport or renal failure. Other diseases and disorders associated with NPY5 receptor activation include conditions related to increased sympathetic nerve activity (e.g., during or after coronary artery surgery, and operations and surgery in the gastrointestinal tract); diseases related to abnormal gastrointestinal motility and secretion (such as different forms of ileus, urinary incontinence and Crohn""s disease); diseases related to sexual dysfunction and reproductive disorders; conditions or disorders associated with inflammation; and respiratory diseases, such as asthma and conditions related to asthma and bronchoconstriction. The above conditions may be diagnosed and monitored using criteria that have been established in the art. Patients may include humans, domesticated companion animals (pets, such as dogs) and livestock animals, with dosages and treatment regimes as described above.
Frequency of dosage may vary depending on the compound used and the particular disease to be treated or prevented. In general, for treatment of most disorders, a dosage regimen of 4 times daily or less is preferred. For the treatment of eating disorders, including obesity, a dosage regimen of 1 or 2 times daily is particularly preferred. For the treatment of impotence a single dose that rapidly reaches effective concentrations is desirable. It will be understood, however, that the specific dose level for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, time of administration, route of administration, and rate of excretion, drug combination and the severity of the particular disease undergoing therapy. In general, the use of the minimum dosage that is sufficient to provide effective therapy is preferred. Patients may generally be monitored for therapeutic effectiveness using assays suitable for the condition being treated or prevented, which will be familiar to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Within separate aspects, the present invention provides a variety of in vitro uses for the compounds provided herein. For example, such compounds may be used as probes for the detection and localization of NPY5 receptors, in samples such as tissue sections, as positive controls in assays for receptor activity, as standards and reagents for determining the ability of a candidate agent to bind to NPY5 receptor, or as radiotracers for positron emission tomography (PET) imaging or for single photon emission computerized tomography (SPECT). Such assays can be used to characterize NPY5 receptors in living subjects.
Within methods for determining the presence or absence of NPY5 receptor in a sample, a sample may be incubated with a compound as provided herein under conditions that permit binding of the compound to NPY5 receptor. The amount of compound bound to NPY5 receptor in the sample is then detected. For example, a compound may be labeled using any of a variety of well known techniques (e.g., radiolabeled with a radionuclide such as tritium, as described herein), and incubated with the sample (which may be, for example, a preparation of cultured cells, a tissue preparation or a fraction thereof). A suitable incubation time may generally be determined by assaying the level of binding that occurs over a period of time. Following incubation, unbound compound is removed, and bound compound detected using any method for the label employed (e.g., autoradiography or scintillation counting for radiolabeled compounds; spectroscopic methods may be used to detect dyes, luminescent groups and fluorescent groups). Detection assays, including receptor autoradiography (receptor mapping) of NPY5 receptors in cultured cells or tissue samples may be performed as described by Kuhar in sections 8.1.1 to 8.1.9 of Current Protocols in Pharmacology (1998) John Wiley and Sons, New York.
Modulators provided herein may also be used within a variety of well known cell culture and cell separation methods. For example, modulators may be linked to the interior surface of a tissue culture plate or other cell culture support, for use in immobilizing NPY5-expressing cells for screens, assays and growth in culture. Such linkage may be performed by any suitable technique, such as the methods described above, as well as other standard techniques. Modulators may also be used to facilitate cell identification and sorting in vitro, permitting the selection of cells expressing NPY5. Preferably, the modulator(s) for use in such methods are labeled as described herein. Within one preferred embodiment, a modulator linked to a fluorescent marker, such as fluorescein, is contacted with the cells, which are then analyzed by fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS).
Within other aspects, methods are provided for modulating binding of an NPY5 receptor ligand (such as NPY or PYY) to NPY5 receptor in vitro or in vivo, comprising contacting a sufficient amount of NPY5 receptor with a modulator provided herein, under conditions suitable for binding of NPY5 to the receptor. Preferably, within such methods, NPY and/or PYY binding to receptor is inhibited by the modulator. The NPY5 receptor may be present in solution, in a cultured or isolated cell preparation or within a patient. In general, the amount of compound contacted with the receptor in vivo should be sufficient to modulate NPY binding to NPY5 receptor in vitro within, for example, a ligand binding assay as described in Example 676. NPY5 receptors used to determine in vitro binding may be obtained from a variety of sources, for example from preparations of rat brain or from cells expressing cloned human NPY5 receptors.
Also provided herein are methods for modulating the signal-transducing activity of NPY5 receptor, by contacting an NPY5 receptor, either in vivo or in vitro, with a sufficient amount of an NPY5 receptor modulator as described above, under conditions suitable for binding of NPY to NPY5 receptor. The NPY5 receptor may be present in solution, in a cultured or isolated cell preparation or within a patient. In general, the amount of a modulator that is sufficient to alter the signal-transducing activity of NPY5 receptor may be determined via a NPY5 receptor signal transduction assay, such as the assay described in Example 677.
The following Examples are offered by way of illustration and not by way of limitation. Unless otherwise specified all reagents and solvent are of standard commercial grade and are used without further purification.